weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
KTGM
KTGM (ABC 7) is a full-power TV station located in Barrigada, Guam (licensed to Tamuning, Guam) transmitting over analog ch. 14, DT 17 & on cable 7 (where they use a modified version of the Circle 7 logo). The station is owned by Sorensen Television Systems, Inc. & is the ABC affiliate for United States territory of Guam. History KTGM signed on the air in 1987 as a dual ABC/FOX/CBS affiliate. It dropped the FOX & CBS affiliations by the end of the 1990s, shifting it's focus to ABC programming. Between 2002 & 2005, KTGM also carried WB programming (previously carried by KUAM-LP). KTGM was previously located on the 3rd floor of the Atlantica Building @ 692 North Marine Drive in Upper Tumon (Municipality of Tamuning). Due to the building's ownership issues, KTGM moved to a commercial building on Route 16 (now known as Army Drive) in Barrigada Heights in 2003. Originally O&O by Island Broadcasting, Inc., KTGM was purchased by Sorensen Media Group (then owner of 5 radio stations on Guam & Saipan & now additionally 3 TV stations) in 2005. Soon after, it moved it's cable ch. position from 14 to 7, hence the current station branding. As of 2008 KTGM, who is expected to make the conversion from it's analog ch. 14 to DT ch. 17 in 2009, apparently had it's DTV construction permit expire & is waiting for the FCC to reinstate it. Programming & Schedule Because Guam is a day ahead of the continental United States & that most programs arrived by tapes from California, KTGM used to air most ABC shows (except those available through satellites) on a 1-week delay basis. With advancing communication technology, KTGM now airs the complete ABC lineup on the "same day" (just a few hours behind Hawaii), meaning that a Monday through Sunday stateside pattern is aired on a Tuesday through Monday pattern on Guam due to the time zone & day-ahead hindrance. A listing of it's modified primetime lineup can be found @ the external link below. Programs from ABC Sports are aired with less delay & often in the middle of the night, Guam time. In addition, KTGM also repeat most of their ABC children's & primetime shows (like Ugly Betty) during the week after their original airings, thus making them the only ABC affiliate to hold this unique programming distinction. News & Weather KTGM broadcast hourly weather segments from what it dubbed the "ABC 14 WeatherCenter" between January 1999 & December 2002. (It was never revived after Supertyphoon Pongsona.) The merger with Sorensen allowed KTGM to share resources with Sorensen's radio stations & thus allowed the K 57 (KGUM) news operations (which took on the name "Pacific News Center") to expand into TV. KTGM's half-hour evening news began broadcasting in summer 2005, ending KUAM's monopoly of local TV news since 1998. Currently, the PNC TV news is broadcast live nightly @ 6 PM, then rebroadcast on KEQI (FOX-6) @ 7 & 10:30 PM, as well as on KTGM after ABC prime time programming @ 10 PM. External links *ABC 7 Guam's Official website